Tell Me Why
by Veridis Quo
Summary: Miaka and the others meet a stange girl, and they get pulled into her twisted world of a feared band of mercenaries. Over the time they are with her, Tamahome and Miaka's relationship get stronger...contains Fushigi Yuugi(duh), and charaters of Berserk!


A young woman stood at the top of a hill, looking on into a foreign country, she found out was named Konan. She was dressed in steel armour, a black tunic, baggy leggings, and boots. A large sword rested in its sheath on her back, with some dry blood cracking and falling off as she moved. Other various weapons sat in there own smaller sheaths, on her belt. She had leather gloves on that were cut off at her fingers, allowing her fingers to be free from inside the hot clothe. A small gun like object made for small arrows was attached to her right glove.  
  
From were she had lived, this place was nothing like her home. Her dapple- grey (think Silver Stallion...the evil horse that killed the silver stallions' daddy horse) horse-like creature nudged her with its muzzle, carefully avoiding poking her with its bull-like horns. It was actually a demonized unicorn, it had no soul and the only reason it stayed with her was to repay her for saving its life. It had three horns: two long bull- like horns that were long, and passed its muzzle, and one horn that was three feet tall, like a normal unicorn horn, only longer.  
  
"This place is very different from home," said the horse-like creature. The horses lips did not move. It was as if the animal was talking to her in her mind, though anyone nearby would be able to hear it's voice. (Think Princess Mononoke)  
  
"Yes, it is, Akira."  
  
"But then again, we have no home, so this could be our home for all we know."  
  
"Are home is with the Band of the Hawk, Akira."  
  
"Then why aren't we there?"  
  
"You know perfectly well why we had to leave."  
  
"Because Griffith is in love with Caska and not you?"  
  
The woman stayed silent, Akira knew it was for that reason. He didn't need her to say it to know how she felt about Griffith.  
  
"Think we should go into the town?"  
  
"They may be afraid of us. Especially you."  
  
"I'll ignore the last comment. But otherwise that's never been the case in other towns."  
  
"This is more different from the other towns."  
  
"I say we go anyway. Besides, they have no power over us just because we look different."  
  
"Your right. Let's go," she said as she gracefully jumped and landed on Akira's back, though for most, it would be impossible to do, for the creature was more than 25 hands tall.(ppl who don't know how much a hand is, it's like...not your hand....I believe, i can't remember now, but 25 hands is like....REALLY tall)  
  
They rode quickly to the town, the pounding of Akira's hooves sounded as if a thunderstorm came in, following them, bringing a black cloud of horror behind them.  
  
Meanwhile the Emperor was walking with Nuriko, Tamahome, Chichiri, and Miaka. Chichiri's cheerful face soon turned into a look of confusion, worry, and alertness.  
  
"What's wrong Chichiri?" Miaka asked, being the first to notice his concerned face.  
  
"I sense something. Though I can't tell whether it's good or bad. It's as if it's both, no da."  
  
"Well, if it's bad, it'll be nothing we can't handle." Nuriko said, as he flexed his biceps.  
  
"Your right, no da. There's probably nothing to worry about."  
  
They continued walking, and soon came into the market place.  
  
  
  
"This looks good," she said as she took out her money to pay the salesman.  
  
People walked by, staring at the two, mostly frightened by Akira, and confused by the way the woman dressed.  
  
"Hey, this isn't our currency! Look at this! Our currency is copper and silver, we can't take anything else," said the salesman as he showed her the coins.  
  
At that moment the Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Miaka arrived(oi, longish list).  
  
"Let me see that," Hotohori said as he took the gold coloured coin.  
  
"This is gold. It's worth a lot more than two pieces of meat. She could by ten."  
  
The salesman yelped and took the money from the emperor, apologizing to them both.  
  
"Here take more!" he said. At this point a small crowed had formed.  
  
"Two pieces is more than enough for Akira."  
  
"I prefer to hunt on my own," said the creature, startling people around them.  
  
The woman fed the creature in front of everyone, then jumped onto his back. They began to ride off and exited the market place.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go see who they were," Miaka suddenly decided, and ran after them.  
  
"Miaka! Wait!" Tamahome yelled after her.  
  
"Hey you two! Wait up!" Miaka yelled, catching the attention of the woman and her creature.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who are you and where did you come from?"  
  
"Miaka, don't be rude," Tamahome said, as he slapped her lightly behind her head.  
  
"Ow..." she wined.  
  
"It's okay. We're use to hearing those questions. I'm Rei, and this is Akira."  
  
"Yes. We come from far away."  
  
"You look like your ready for a war!" Nuriko said as the rest had caught up.  
  
"We belong to the Band of the Hawk."  
  
"The Band of the Hawk! Is that why your here?" Hotohori asked, knowing about the Band of the Hawk.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not here for anything at all. We're only traveling. We had to get away for a while."  
  
........................................................................  
  
Guts had now been with the Band of the Hawk for a while. After he had  
  
'I wonder where she is,' he though as he lay down in the damp grass.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Griffith asked as he sat beside him.  
  
"My sister."  
  
"I see."  
  
"People said she was just like me, but with a sense of humour."  
  
"Yes. She was very funny."  
  
"The last time we saw her was the day after a battle. We had a day off from battle, and we had a water fight...which I won...then the next day she was gone."  
  
"I remember that day very well. It's a day I don't ever want to forget. That day I think you actually started to trust me. Anyway, I hope we find her."  
  
"Yeah, I miss her very much."  
  
"So, there's a soft side to you, Guts!"  
  
Guts grunted, and closed his eyes. Thinking about when he and his sister were little, and they found Akira.  
  
*Flashback*(a/n: Guts voice is now really high pitched. I laughed when i watched it and his voice went from evil sounding, to really girly sounding)  
  
"Rei! Wait! Don't go near it!" Guts yelled.  
  
"It's okay, it's half dead!" she said as she walked beside an injured animal.  
  
"Whoa. That's not right. It's got three horns. Two like a bull. One like a unicorn."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm not, come see."  
  
Guts walked to his sister's side, it was true. It had three horns.  
  
"It's hurt!" she said as she sat by it.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Rei unravelled the bandage around her head, that she wore to keep her hair out of her eyes. She looked at the wound, and then took out an arrow. It had poison on it.  
  
"Someone tried to kill it."  
  
Guts grunted, as she continued to help the poor creature. She sucked on the wound and spit out the blood, trying to get as much poison out as she could. She wasn't sure if it was working, but she saw someone do it before. The taste of...spicy...blood remained in her mouth. She wrapped the wound with the bandage, and lay it's head back down.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Guts grabbed his sister quickly and pulled her away. Both were frightened.  
  
"Do not be afraid of me. You helped me, and to that I owe you my life," it said as it stood.  
  
'How the hell did it get better so fast!?' Guts thought.  
  
"Um, that's not necessary," Rei, said smiling.  
  
"Not many people would have helped. I am Akira. As you've noticed, I have a horn like a unicorn, and two like a bull. I killed real unicorns and ate them."  
  
Rei's face twisted in disgust, while Guts' face turned to worry.  
  
"I do not eat humans, so do not worry, boy."  
  
Guts sighed, but kept alert. The animal, on the other hand, fascinated Rei.  
  
"Why did you eat them?"  
  
"I hated them. And I prefer meat."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"We should go back," Guts said trying to pull his sister away.  
  
"Do you want to come with us!?" she asked.  
  
*End of flashback*(a/n: end of girlish voice)  
  
'Those two became very close, for an animal and human. I wonder what they're doing now...' Guts thought.  
  
........................................................................ go to: http://arcticnightfall.com/berserk/ for good info on berserk if your clueless!  
  
END!!!!!!!!! Hurray!!!!!!! Okay...it's the 23rd today, so the next chapter should be done by...the 24th or 25th.... if all else fails, the 26th.... so...please Review.... I would like to here both insults and compliments.... well, if u insult I'll turn it into a compliment, and if you have any idea's for the next chapter, please tell me, and if i use it I'll give you credit! If you haven't seen berserk, I say you really should rent it or be a freeloader and download it off kazza or something.... it's really good, but the parts with nudity scare me...thank god they don't put in details, just shadows...I'm slowly seeing all the series from Rogers Video! I'm going onto the third dvd with episodes 10 and up...so far i love the show, and well...sorry lost m train of thought...please review, and I'll give you money...virtual money.... I don't think I like him *bites thumb tip*.... NEVER SEE TOKYO REVOLUTION!!! HORRIBLE NUDITY, and well...a queer that's scary...i don't mind queer's but when they're scarey and....really evil, i'm affraid.... n e way, i best be off....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ...hehe, so you don't forget! 


End file.
